KO and Dendy's playdate
by 5u0myn0n4
Summary: K.O. visits Dendy at her place for a sleepover! During their time together, Dendy lets off some steam, and K.O. learns a lot about his friend he was previously unaware of.


Dendy invited K.O. to her house for a sleepover! K.O. arrived in the early afternoon, and was ready to have fun on this exciting weekend.

* * *

Carol dropped K.O. off at Dendy's place.

"Thanks for the ride mommy!" K.O. thanked Carol.  
"No problem sweetie. Have fun with your girlfriend." Carol said.  
"Thanks, I will." K.O. said.  
"Bye! I'll be back tomorrow." Carol drove off.

"Bye mommy! ...Wait, she said have fun with my-" K.O. thought.  
"K.O.!" Dendy greeted. *sound effect of children cheering heard in background*  
"Dendy!" K.O. exclaimed.  
"I'm so excited to see you." Dendy said.

"Me too. Ready for an afternoon of fun and excitement?!" K.O. asked.  
"Absolutely." Dendy said.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing your house!" K.O. said.  
"It's nothing to brag about, (in fact calling it a house is a stretch), but I'm glad to hear you're excited." Dendy said.

* * *

Dendy showed K.O. her place.

Dendy lived in the swamp lands just adjacent to Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Her home was a moderately sized hut, mostly comprised of natural material. It sat next to natural pond.

"Right this way K.O." Dendy and K.O. walked through the front entrance.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Where we keep things natural, and only build using materials found in nature."

The floor inside was paved with dirt and mud.

"I like this place, it's quite earthy here." K.O. complemented her house.  
"Well, good to here that you aren't bothered by the lack of a solid floor." Dendy said while removing her shoes, which revealed her webbed feet. "Ooh, forgot how good mud felt against bare feet."

"So I don't get it, you built your secret lab at school? Why not build it here at your home?" K.O. asked.  
"Because, if you can't tell, it's very wet here. Water and electricity do not mix." Dendy replied.  
"What are you going to do when you move schools?" K.O. asked.  
"Excellent question. One that I'll have to deal with at a later time." Dendy said.

Dendy continued the tour. K.O. was impressed with what he saw. It was cool to see Dendy's home, and get to know more about her personal life.

"Do you want to do some more experimentation with T.K.O.?" Dendy asked.  
"Do you really? Or do you just want me to take my shirt off again?" K.O. asked.  
"Well, you got me there." Dendy said.

*ahem* "Anyway, let's continue the tour." Dendy continued to show K.O. around her place.

The two ran into Dendy's dad Pavel, who was in the kitchen making food.

"Hello Dendy. Who's your little friend?" Pavel asked.  
"Dad, I've told you already, this is my friend K.O." she said.  
"K.O., say hello to my dad." she said.  
"Hello Mr. Dendy's dad, very nice place you have here." K.O. said.  
"Thanks, it's not easy keeping the entire place **moist**." Pavel said.  
"My mom's out getting her hair done, she won't be here for a while." Dendy said.

"What's the WiFi password Dendy?" K.O. asked.  
"We unfortunately do not have WiFi." Dendy answered.  
"WHAAAT?"  
"Yeah, WiFi plus moist walls equals poor signal, so we don't even bother." Dendy said.  
"Well okay, I wonder what's on TV then." K.O. said as he jumped on the couch and grabbed the TV remote.  
"We don't have cable television either." Dendy said. "Honestly, I hate the cable companies, they will milk you dry of money."  
"Then what's the TV for?" K.O. asked.  
"The TV is hooked up to our Super NES Classic Edition. Dad and I enjoy playing some _Super Mario Kart_ and _Kirby Super Star_ co-op from time to time."

K.O. peered under the TV and saw the Super NES Classic.

"Wow, I think mom has one of these things in her closet, except this one is tinier." K.O. said.  
"Indeed, the marvel of emulation." Dendy said. "Wanna play something?" she asked.  
"Sure." K.O. said.

The two enjoyed some good old 16-bit gaming, from _Super Mario Kart_ , to _Street Fighter II_ , and even _Diddy's Kong Quest_ since Dendy's SNES Classic was modded.

"Did you know _Yoshi's Island_ actually has a hidden two-player mode? Even though it doesn't tell you?" Dendy said.  
"No way. Let's do it!" K.O. selected _Yoshi's Island_ from the menu.  
"Wow, the art style of this game is gorgeous." K.O. said.  
"Indeed, this game has one of my favorite art styles of any game ever." Dendy said.

"Wow, it's cool how older games are still being sold." K.O. said.  
"Indeed, you should all go out and buy one. I'm totally not selling out right now." Dendy winked.

* * *

The two continued to play games for quite some time.

"Phew, I could sure go for some fresh air right about now." K.O. said.  
"Indeed, we kind of got derailed. Let's go outside and finish the tour." Dendy said.

And to conclude the tour, Dendy showed K.O. outside to her backyard. Her backyard lead to the rest of the swamp, and just adjacent was her pond.

"And last but not least, this is our pond, where we swim... sometimes." Dendy said.  
"Wow! You have a pond just for swimming in?" K.O. asked.  
"Well it isn't _just_ for swimming, but that's its most common use." Dendy said.  
 _I'm not sure if I want to know what its less common uses are._ K.O. thought in his mind.

"Say, since we've pretty much reached the end of the tour, um, do you want to, go for a little... dip?" Dendy asked.  
"In this little pond?" K.O. asked.  
"Yes, in the pond. What do you say?" Dendy asked.  
"Sure." K.O. replied.

K.O. dipped his toe in the pond, and slowly climbed in.

"You're just going to get in with all your clothes on?" Dendy asked.  
"Oh, heh, you have a point. That would be rather silly." K.O. took off his jacket and his shirt, and slowly climbed into the pond.

"Ahh, the water's nice and warm." K.O. said.  
"I'm glad it's to your pleasure K.O." Dendy smiled.

"Wanna come in Dendy?" K.O. asked.  
"Um, sure." Dendy answered. She seemed caught off guard by the question.

 _I didn't anticipate swimming together. I was just planning on watching him._ she thought in her head.

"What's wrong?" K.O. asked.  
"Nothing. It's just, I don't normally swim wearing my jumpsuit." Dendy said. "Doing so could cause my only jumpsuit to shrink and that would not be good. Would you mind helping me unzip?" Dendy asked.

"Um... sure." K.O. answered.

Dendy dropped her backpack and sat besides K.O.

K.O. helped Dendy unzip her jumpsuit. The zipper was completely undone, and she slipped out of it.

"Thanks, feels good to let my skin breath." she said.  
*gulp* "No problem." K.O. blushed when he saw so much of Dendy's bare skin.

Dendy hesitantly climbed into the pond with K.O. and sat beside him.

"The water sure does feel great huh Dendy?" but she didn't reply.  
"Yeah, it feels... good." Dendy said.

The moment was awkward, so K.O. thought of a new topic. And so he thought of the most groundbreaking and original icebreaker conversation starter.

"So... wonderful weather we're having." K.O. said trying to break the ice.  
"It is indeed wonderful weather at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, but the same can't be said for the rest of the globe." Dendy said. "There are showers in Spokane, and it's hot in Topeka."  
"Well, at least there aren't hurricanes in Egypt, or tornadoes in Toledo." K.O. said.  
"Indeed. We should just be relieved that the weather, while not great, could be worse." she said.  
"...I heard it's sunny in Seattle though." K.O. said.  
"Shame, Seattle just isn't Seattle without a dark great cloud hanging over the city for 10 strait months." Dendy said.

Most of their other conversations were random banter. K.O. wanted to have deeper conversations beyond making obscure references. But he wasn't making any progress.

He wanted to talk, but he was getting the vibe that Dendy really didn't want to talk. He wanted to go _deep_ , but he wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that.

But while K.O. thought of things to talk about, it was eating him up at just how silent Dendy was. To the point of where he was kind of worried.

* * *

"Dendy... you aren't saying much. Are you... not having fun?" K.O. asked.

"...K.O., don't think that. Just because I'm not talking that much, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company. I enjoy your company a lot." Dendy said. "I'm having a great time, because I'm spending it with you." she said wholeheartedly.

K.O. smiled, and Dendy smiled back.

"But don't you want to talk?" he asked.  
"About what specifically?" she asked.  
"About, feelings?" K.O. suggested.  
"I'd rather just hang out and not think too much." Dendy said.

"But Dendy, we need to talk." K.O. said.  
"Okay, very well. What do you want to know?" Dendy asked.  
"I've been wondering, how come you don't have a pond thingy on your head like your parents do? You are a kappa right?" K.O. asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as if K.O. had touched onto a sensitive subject matter.

"I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." he backtracked.

"...K.O., I have to come clean. I can't keep this lie from you any more." Dendy said.

"Dendy?"

"First of all, it's called a plate, basically it's just a wet spot on our heads." Dendy said. "This isn't my real hair. It's a wig. I wear a wig to cover the wet plate on my head." she confessed.

"Why do you choose to cover it up?" K.O. asked.

"Because K.O., if you haven't noticed, most people still don't like kappas." she said.  
"But Dendy, remember when we got Pow Cards to include kappas? The kappa line of hero cards were a huge success, people loved them." K.O. said.  
"True, but despite the positivity, not everyone is convinced." Dendy said.  
"That's terrible." K.O. said.

"It is. Sure there's myths of kappas being mischievous and dangerous creatures, but those are hearsay, and come from tales told long ago. Times have changed, and our behavior has changed." she said. "Humans of the past were savage creatures of war (I'll spare you any specific examples), but they've evolved to live in this domesticated world we live in. And everyone has accepted that fact. But for some reason people can't comprehend the idea of kappas changing and being good." she explained.

"There are good and bad people, everyone accepts that fact. But for some reason, everyone loves to stereotype all kappas as savages." Dendy said.

Dendy's eyes started to water. K.O.'s eyes widened.

"There are still so many stubborn people who fear us, and hate our kind. You never know when you'll run into such a person, so I try to be as low key as possible." she said. "I try my best to not resemble a kappa as much as possible. I wear the wig, these glasses, and boots. All in the hopes of not standing out like a... *sniff* like an eyesore..."

Dendy started to cry.

"Dendy?" K.O. said.

*sniff* "I don't want to be judge negatively based on my appearance alone." she said. "If people just got to know me, but no one would even want to look at me."

"Dendy..." K.O. leaned in closer. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are or how you look, and you shouldn't try to hide it either. That isn't right." he said. "Kappas are cool, and you should be proud of your heritage."

Dendy's face was all wet from tears. "...K.O...?" she said choked up.

"You reminded me that I'm loved and appreciated, and now it's my turn to return the favor. _You_ are loved and appreciated too. I don't mind the fact that you're a kappa at all. I've gotten to know you so well, I know that you're a really cool person Dendy. *sniff* I love you just the way you are." K.O. said.

A stream of tears rushed down Dendy's face. She was very stuffed up.

*sniff* "Oh K.O., that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." she said.

"You're very pretty Dendy. Your webbed feet, year head, your skin, everything that makes you, you. Not to mention, your beautiful eyes..." K.O. said.

K.O. removed Dendy's glasses, revealing her eyes underneath.

Dendy stared into K.O.'s eyes. Her eyes were so sharp they pierced K.O.'s heart.

Dendy had been moved by K.O.'s profound kindness, and her lust overcame her.

She leaned forward, puckered her lips, and kissed K.O. on the mouth.  
K.O. closed his eyes and just let it happen. He wanted Dendy to feel good, so he let her have the moment. In fact, he enjoyed it quite well himself. The two hugged each other as they kissed.

After a few moments, they disbanded.

"...You... you kissed me..." K.O. said, sounding surprised.  
"...Yes, yes I did." Dendy affirmed.  
*breath* "It felt really good." K.O. said.  
"Yes it did. Let's do it again." Dendy suggested.  
"OK." K.O. said.

They leaned in and kissed some more.

Dendy undid K.O.'s headband, and let his hair fall loose.

She put her hand on K.O.'s pants.

K.O. put his hand on hers, and the two held hands underneath the water.

*heavy breath* "Oh K.O., I love you." Dendy said.  
"I love you too Dendy." K.O. said.

* * *

They had a lot of fun in the pond together. Use your imagination and imagine how dirty the moment was if you want.

"K.O., you taught me some important lessons today." Dendy said.  
"Are you gonna not wearing your wig anymore?" K.O. asked.  
"Probably not, I've been wearing this style for so long I've kind of gotten use to it. But you taught me that being a kappa is nothing to be ashamed of." Dendy said.  
"And well, it seems obvious, but it's the type of thing I've wanted someone to tell me for a very long time." she said. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is thank you K.O., for believing."  
"You're welcome Dendy. Anything for a friend." K.O. said.

The two spent the rest of their evening slowly. They had dinner, and were ready for bed.

"Good night K.O., I love you." she said.  
"Good night Dendy, I love you too." he said.

The two rested in their respective beds. Dendy slept in her bed, and K.O. slept on the floor. K.O. however was restless.

"What's wrong K.O.?" Dendy asked.  
"I'm not that comofortable down here." K.O. said.  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Dendy asked.  
"Absolutely." K.O. climbed into bed with Dendy.  
The two cuddled and snuggled and daawww it was adorable.

The next morning.

"Rise and shine K.O." Dendy said with glee.  
"Heh, good morning Dendy." he said.

The two got up, brushed their teeth, ate breakfast, typical morning stuff.

"How'd you sleep K.O.?" Dendy asked.  
"I never slept better in my entire life." he replied.  
"Same here K.O., same here."

*honk honk*

"Sounds like my mom's here to pick me up." K.O. said.  
"Uh, okay. Well, I guess this is it." Dendy said, sounding mildly disappointed.  
"It is I'm afraid. But don't worry, just think about how much more fun we had." K.O. said.  
"Indeed, I had a lot of fun yesterday." Dendy said.  
"Me too Dendy, me too..." K.O. said.

The two stared at each other and blushed.

"Before you go, one more for the road?" Dendy asked.  
"Absolutely." K.O. replied.

The two learned forward and kissed one more time.

*honk*

The honk inturpted them.

"I better get going, mom's getting impatient." K.O. said.

"Alright, good bye K.O." Dendy said.  
"Bye Dendy, see you later!" K.O. said.  
"I love you K.O.!" Dendy said.  
"I love you too!" K.O. said.

K.O. walked to Carols' car, and hopped in.

The two waved good bye to each other.

Finally, the car disappeared from view.

Dendy removed her glasses, and looked at herself through the reflection of the lens.

"Hmm, maybe I am due for a makeover." she said. "Just maybe..."


End file.
